A known neck brace for stabilizing a neck of a person is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,334. The neck brace disclosed in this patent includes a framework and straps for securing the framework to the body. A chin support member is positioned relative to the framework to present movement of the neck. The chin support member is supported on a strut. The strut is releasably and pivotally mounted to the framework. A brace member extending from the strut provides pivotable movement of the strut.